


something human

by overmyhead



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009 Era (Phandom), Falling In Love, M/M, Muse - Freeform, Songfic, happy oct 19 phannies, it's that time of the year again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:20:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27108628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overmyhead/pseuds/overmyhead
Summary: Dan and Phil both needed something human and it seems that they’ve finally found it with each other.
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	something human

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello :)
> 
> this is a songfic (?) with muse's "something human". the lyrics (in cursive) don't belong to me! enjoy and if you've got feedback feel free to comment :)
> 
> i recommend you listen to something human while reading hehe
> 
> i can't believe it's been ELEVEN years since dnp met irl
> 
> a huge thank you to mal who inspired/motivated me to write this <3

_ My circuits have blown _

_ I know it's self-imposed _

_ And all I have shared, and all I have loved _

_ Is all I'll ever own _

Before Phil, Dan spent his days in various stages of boredom, playing whatever video game he could get his hands on, doing nothing and regretting it at the end of the day because it felt like he was wasting his pathetic life, or listening to music until his ears hurt to drown out the noise in his brain. Now, every waking moment was spent talking to the guy he’d fallen in love with. Dan felt less alone when he was talking to Phil, even though nothing in his life was different, really. 

\---

_ But something has changed _

_ I feel so alive _

_ My life just blew up, I'd give it all up _

_ I'll depressurize _

The landscape passing by on the other side of the train window resembled Dan’s mood quite well. The sun had set some time earlier and as the train made its way further South, the green fields of the English midlands became more and more grey until they finally vanished into the night. 

Dan smiled as he looked down at the thread of text messages exchanged with Phil during the train ride, mostly consisting of variations of ‘i want hugsss :]’ and ‘i wish u were here :[‘. He’d had the most brilliant three days with Phil after craving more than a grainy and pixelated Skype call for so long.

The train pulled into Reading Station and the rain poured down, blurring the bus window on the way to Wokingham. He wasn’t too keen to come back home, but he’d promised Phil that he’d call when he arrived. Dan already missed his voice, soft-spoken with so much affection that it still seemed unreal. 

\---

_ Oh, oh, oh, ten thousand miles left on the road _

_ Oh, oh, oh, five hundred hours 'til I am home _

_ I need something human, human _

_ Human, human _

There had always been  _ something  _ between them. From the moment that Phil answered his DMs, a connection unlike anything Dan had experienced before had formed. There was no one with whom Dan felt this understood. He was sure that it was the same for Phil. They hadn’t labeled anything yet, but they both knew that they were  _ something _ . They both yearned for someone to accept them for who they were, always feeling left out except for when they are with each other. 

\---

_ Let's face all our fears _

_ Come out of the shade _

_ Let's burn all the money, absolve all the lies _

_ And wake up unscathed _

_ The big picture's gone _

_ Replaced with visions of you _

_ Now life can begin, I've cleansed all my sins _

_ I'm about to break through _

Being with Phil feels like exhaling. Like leaving everything behind and staying in the moment, not just existing but  _ living _ . It feels exhilarating after years of feeling like there won’t ever be unconditional love and acceptance. Laying on the couch together, not talking, just being in each other’s space makes Dan feel like maybe there’s hope. He’s never dared to even dream of something like this, in fear of being disappointed again and again, always staying in the shade of life, the safety of not expecting anything.

\---

_ Oh, oh, oh, five thousand miles left on the road _

_ Oh, oh, oh, two hundred hours 'til I am home _

_ I need something human, human _

_ Human, human _

_ And I need the touch _

_ And something human, human _

There’s still a long way to go for both of them if they plan on growing old together. Dan can’t imagine not sitting on a balcony in fifty years with Phil by his side, admiring the sunset together and reminiscing decades of memories. Dan’s still got a long way to go, too many miles until he’ll be with Phil forever, too many hours until he can hug Phil again. Phil’s still got a long way to go as well, but together they’ll manage and together they’ll make the hours pass and the miles go by. The past few days have shown Dan that they will.

\---

_ Oh, oh, oh, less than a mile left on the road _

_ Oh, oh, oh, I will be crawling through your door _

_ I need something human, human _

_ Human, human _

_ And I need your love _

_ And something human, human _

Dan and Phil both needed something human and it seems that they’ve finally found it with each other.


End file.
